Was I the Only One?
by 4b1dd3nl0v3
Summary: Malon is forced to reveal a secret that she has kept from Link for almost five years on his wedding day, then has to flee Hyrule because of it. Chapter 12 up!
1. Telling Link

I was surprised that I wasn't as upset as I should be. In fact, when Link sent me an invitation to his wedding, my first thought was to be happy. Sure, I had put on a pretty good front, pretending that I was still holding out hope, but that was just for Daddy. I don't think that he would ever forget about the 'what could have been' of us. Sure, Link and I did have a little affair a few years ago but I knew after that night that there was no way that we would ever end up together. Trust me, I had my reasons to stay away.

So here I am, sitting here, loads of emotion flowing through me. If he knew, I wonder, would he have changed his mind? If he knew what I had gone through, would he still be dancing away with his new bride? I thought back to the night we had shared, almost five years ago.

He had come to tell me about his mission being completed in Termina. He had been overjoyed and I had thrown my arms around him happily. When he had kissed me, I had been in heaven. But it hadn't had stopped there. Before I knew it, we were on the ground, passion guiding our actions as thoroughly as if it had a map. The next morning, he was gone. Two months later, he formally began courting the princess of Hyrule. I didn't really mind until life hit me with an inexplicable event. That's when the real chaos started. Now, though, I never regret what happened that night.

My mind is jerked back to reality when I see him coming towards me. I smile up at him, hoping that he didn't see me staring off at nothing. When I look around, I realized that there are two people missing. The Zora princess and the Kokiri child have both left.

"Listen, Malon… I feel like we should talk. You've been very distant since… well, four years ago. Can we take a walk?" He looks like he wants to talk to me urgently, so I smile.

"Of course. Let's go." I have to tell him. I just don't have a choice. But before I can explain anything, he sits down on a bench in the foyer of the castle and turns to me.

"Who the hell were you with that day?" I freeze. He knows.

"Link, I just…" He held up a hand to stop me, but I don't pay attention to it. I think of how to word this next sentence, but he interrupts me.

"Malon. There is no use in denying it. Zel saw you. Maybe you can tell me what's going on." He looks at me so intently, his eyes like ice.

"Fine. That was Kierana. She's… my daughter." The words hit Link like a ten-pound stone. He stares at me. "Look, Link, I tried… I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I love her, and I..." My voice trails off. Link's looking off into space.

" Wow... Malon. You have a daughter, and you didn't tell me. Is- is she mine?" Link looks at me closely, and I know that there is no point in denying it.

"Yes," I whisper. I close my eyes, hoping that this is all a dream. I shouldn't have told him. What was I thinking? "But… Link? She doesn't know about you. Maybe it would be… best if we kept it that way." He looks at me, eyes full of anger.

"Malon. What do you expect me to say? For crying out loud! You had a daughter and you didn't think to tell me about this? On my wedding day I find out from my bride that she saw you with a kid. I don't believe this. Just, just go. I'm going to deal with this later. Don't run away, Malon. I am going to find you and Kierana." He stormed up the stairs, and I am left alone. I quickly get up and leave. If he was going to try and take my baby girl from me, I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

I rush back to the ranch, gather a few belongings, and take off on one of the horses, Kierana on my back, giggling. Not for the first time, I am thankful that she is small for her age. We ride for hours, and I'm not even sure where we are going. I finally stop in a forest that I am unfamiliar with, and I hurry to make a small shelter before I run out of daylight. When night hits us, I'm curled up with Kierana under a little canopy of leaves. I leave my sleeping daughter alone for a little while and go take a walk. I stand under a tree and think about the other two girls at the wedding who had left. I knew them well enough to know that both of them loved Link. I wonder where they are now. They were so upset about this wedding… was I the only one who wasn't?


	2. On the Run

Kierana looks at me, her blue eyes, no doubt from her father, full of curiosity. I look around at the forest we were in and sigh. What was I thinking, bringing a four-year-old to some place that I didn't even know of? We had been in this forest for a week, everyday going a little further from Hyrule.

"Mama? Where are we?" I shake my head, trying my best not to let her see the tears in my eyes.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. But we're not staying here. Come on, baby, lets' get onto Siyavash and go somewhere else." As I pick her up, I silently curse myself for getting into this. I had to go and let myself be seen with her. As we ride off even deeper into the woods, I wonder if Link meant what he said about coming to get her.

"People, I didn't hire you all to not get results!" the new king of Hyrule was pacing in the corridor that he had first found out about his daughter a week ago, yelling at all of the people that were gathered there. "I want to find out where she is. She is only twenty- three, and she has a four-year-old with her. You say that you searched the ranch?" A dark-haired man stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, there was only a man there, quite old, and he was senile. He had no idea who Malon even was, much less have seen her recently." Link cursed under his breath.

"All of you who didn't go to the ranch please step forward." A good 1/3 of the people there came up, most of them women. Link surveyed the group, smiling when he caught sight of a girl with jet-black hair. He motioned her forward. Looking at her face, he nodded. "You." She looked at him uncertainly.

"Yes?" She was shaking so badly, Link immediately felt sorry for her, but kept the idea of Malon with his daughter clearly in his mind.

"I want you to come with me. I'm giving you an assignment."

We finally come out of the forest a few days later. Kierana started to run around at the sight of something other than trees, but she was as surprised as I am to see a large stone wall not a quarter of a mile away. I look more closely at it before finally realizing that it's the wall of a large town. I see a large tower, and gasp as realization comes over me.

"Clocktown," I breathe, shocked at the sudden feeling that overcame me. I was sent back in time to the night that Kierana was conceived, right after Link had come back from this very place. I feel the tears coming on and I brush them away before my precious daughter can see them.

"Mama? Where are this?" I laugh at her misspeaking and pick her up, much to her delight.

"This is where we are going to be staying for a little while," I say, leading Siyavash to a tree and tying her there. "Let's go see what this little place is like."

Clandestine walked up to the main building on the ranch, hoping that Talon was there. She smoothed down the blue skirt that she was wearing and tried to remember what Link had told her.

"You bear an uncanny resemblance to Malon's cousin, Filipina. You are going to be our eyes and ears. Go to her father and tell him that you are there to see Malon. He will tell you everything because he is old, and won't be able to tell the difference between you and his real niece. So don't worry about it. You had better do this right and you had better get results."

"Okay, here goes nothing," she muttered as she knocked on the door of the house. When no one came to answer, she turned to leave, but was startled when the door flew open. There, in the doorway, stood a very large man. He squinted at the girl and his eyes opened wide.

"My dearest Filipina! How are you! Oh, if only Malon were here to see you," he said, brushing tears off of his beard. "Please, come on in!" Clandestine smiled at him then quickly changed it to a look of sorrow.

" My dearest uncle, what happened to Malon?"

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Wow so, that was chapter two, I hope that you all liked it. Thank you so much for those that have taken the time to review! If you liked this story, please review! I also have written two other stories that you may like: What I Must Do and I Made My Decision. You can check out all of these on this site and mine! (Visit my bio to find out what it is.)**


	3. Finding a safe place

I step into the small hotel carrying Kierana on me hip. The woman behind the desk looks up when I enter and I notice the small bell that had rang when I went into the room for the first time. I smile at her and hold out my free hand.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could possibly get a room here for a while?" She looks at me and blinks.

"Do you have an appointment?" I look at her in shock, then shake my head. "Are you positive? Because we have had a large amount of cancellations… Oh well. Yes, you may have a room. It's only going to be… thirty rupees a night, assuming that your daughter will share with you?" I nod and give her the money. She looks up at me and seems to get a good look at Kierana for the first time. She puts her hand over her chest and gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wondering what she could have seen that scared her like that. She shook her head and pointed at Kierana. My daughter looks at me curiously.

"Link…" whispers the woman, and I freeze.

"Link… who? I don't know anything about a Link. What are you talking about?" I ask, feigning ignorance. "I'm not sure what's going on."

"Link saved our town. He saved Kafei and… well, I guess that it's just a strange memory. I heard about his wedding, but I couldn't make it. Who are you, anyway? I can't believe someone is here who's never heard of Link." She looks at me suspiciously. I shrug.

"My name's Malon, and this is Kierana," I say, instantly regretting what I had said. "Anyway, thanks for the room, I'm really tired, think I'll go settle down." I grab my key and rush up the stairs. I hastily open my door and close it, making sure that it locked behind me.

"Mama? Who's she?" Kierana looks at me again, her eyes wide. I shake my head.

"Mama's sorry sweetie, but I don't know. It's hard, being in a strange place like this. Anyway, let's take a little nap, okay?" As the two of us settle down on the bed, I silently wonder what I am doing to my poor child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's taken the girl and ran. Her father says that she's on her way to Termina, wherever that is. Ever heard of it?" Clandestine was standing in front of Link, still in the disguise that she had used as Filipina, giving her report. Link smiled.

"Perfect. I have just the person to send after her. Good work, Clandestine. You're going to have to keep this up, regularly visiting and all, just to make sure that we have someone there that can help us get information." She nodded, smiling. As she left, Zelda came into the room, grinning.

"Link, sweetheart, how's it going? Any luck?" She walked over to her husband and threaded her arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed her gently, gathering her into his arms. She giggled.

"What?" Link asked, looking at the innocent expression that was on his wife's face. "What?" She laughed.

"Link… I'm pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was awake early the next morning. I look over at Kierana and smile as she sleeps, feeling alive for the first time in ages. I change into clothes that I had brought from the ranch and slowly brush my long, waist-length red hair. I decide that today is going to be a day of exploring. I heard that there was a ranch nearby, and I was going to see if I could take Kierana to go and visit the animals. She had a way with them, I had to admit. When she wakes up, I quickly dress her and we head off. I get us to the ranch in good time, and I walk over to a house that I see and knock on the door.

"Mama, we're going to see the horses, aren't we?" Kierana asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. I laugh and tell her yes. She's running around when the door opens. I turn to see who it is and I'm shocked. Standing there is a woman that makes me feel as if I'm staring into a mirror.

"Who are you?"


	4. The look alike

"Who are you?" I don't mean to sound rude, but my mind is working rapidly, and I almost can't think. She looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"Who are you? I think a better question is, am I seeing things?" She's suspicious, I can tell, but she has a slight smile on her face. That's good. Maybe she will be able to help me.

"I'm Malon, and this is Kierana, my daughter." Her eyes move and focus on Kierana, and she freezes.

"Oh my… Malon? I'm Romani, and I think we should talk. Is… Is she Link's daughter?" I think quickly, but she seems so sure of her deduction, I have no choice but to tell her.

"Yes," I whisper, looking at her. "She is. I think we need to talk, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tell her about Link. I tell her about how he's chasing after me, and how he wants my daughter. All the while, Kierana is playing with a little dog that is running around and laughing. I smile when I see her having so much fun, but I quickly go back to the conversation. Romani in turn tells me about her life.

"When I was very little, my dad brought me here. My mom had just died, but I don't remember much of that. Anyway, I came here and was raised on this farm. When I was about 14, Link came here and saved all of the cows from 'them.' Anyway, after he saved Termina, he left." I pause, doing the math. Romani, no matter how much she looked like me, was actually three years younger. I blink in surprise after figuring this out, but I shake my head and motion for her to continue.

"I've been hoping that he will come back because I never got to say a proper thank you. But now that you're here, maybe I can help you. I don't want to believe that Link would do that, but I also don't think that you would make this up. Kierana looks too much like Link. So, let me help you." A woman enters the room. She's older than Romani, and looks slightly different, but could still pass as my sister.

"Romani? Who are you… talking… to?" She notices both of us and trails off. "Okay. Which one of you are my sister, and why… are there two of you?" She looks at us both in horror, and I try to smile reassuringly.

"Oh, Cremia. This is Malon, and her daughter, Kierana. I'm going to help her because she is in hiding from Link." The woman called Cremia looks at me and I nod.

"Hello Malon. I'm Cremia, Romani's older sister. My goodness. You look so much like Romani, I can't tell you two apart. That's a frightening thought. I've raised her since she was little, and when her older sister can't even tell who she is…" A hand goes to her forehead and she sits down roughly.

"Cremia, listen to me. I want to help her." Romani quickly informs her older sister of our plan, and when she is finished, Cremia is crying.

"Please, Malon, tell me if there is anything that I can do for you. I want to help. What can I do?" I think about it for a minute, then smile and inform her of my plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama? Why aren't we at home anymore? I want to see Grandpoppy and I miss all of the ponies." I shake my head and pull her close to me. The bed that we are sleeping on is warm and cozy, and I silently thank Romani for what she is doing for us. I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Baby, I don't know when we're going home. But I'm going to try to explain this to you the best that I can. Your daddy and I haven't seen each other in many years, since before you were born. I knew that he didn't love me, so I didn't try to push him to marry me. You know what marry means, right?" She nods. "Well, when I had you, I was afraid that daddy would take you away. But I love you too much to let him take you, so I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We are always going to be together." I look down at her to find she is fast asleep. I smile and curl up with her, thankful for what was going on.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Thank you so much for all of you that have reviewed so far:**

**Fanfic-Lover: Yes, Zelda knows. The rest will be revealed later in the book! Thanks for both of your reviews!**

**Doodle-Pen: Thanks for your review: I'm going to update as much as possible!**

**Mullenium Master: Thanks for reviewing for each chapter. I did mean to write 'tying her there' by the way.**

**Naoki07- Thanks so much for your compliment! It really means a lot when people review!**

**Xxgambitxx- Glad that you are finding it interesting!**

**Again, thanks and I will try to keep updating as much as possible!**


	5. Our Friend?

I wake up the next morning to Kierana giggling at the window. For a minute I panic, not knowing where we are, but I soon remember and relax. I wonder how Romani is, and I'm relived to see her at breakfast, smiling and talking to Cremia.

"Hey, Malon? Do you know what happened yesterday? I think someone is on to you." I freeze and stare at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask, praying that Link isn't there in Clock Town. That would kill any hopes of getting away with my baby. She shakes her head, looking confused.

"Well, I'm not sure who it was, but some woman named Aires seemed quite interested to see me. Long, pale hair and green eyes… the image of what a Kokiri would look like if they grew up." She looks at me and I shrug, not knowing who she's talking about. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I grab Kierana and we hide behind a cupboard. Romani goes to open it, but Cremia pushes her away.

"If they're looking for Malon, they'll think they found her!" She whispers urgently. "Hide!" Romani dashes up the stairs and Cremia opens the door. A short girl, not much older looking than a nineteen-year-old is standing there.

"Who ever you are, I know that you're hiding Malon." Cremia steps forward as if to push her away, but the girl keeps talking. "I'm not going to tell anyone, but you have to hear me out! Link is on to you… I think he's coming to get… Kierana." I can't take it anymore.

"You…" I yell, coming out from behind the closet, "Who are you?" I ask, quieter. "And why are you telling me about this?" The girl looks at me sadly and closes her eyes. There is a flash of blinding white light, and when it clears, I see Ruto, the princess of the Zoras, standing in front of me.

"I didn't want to give it away," she said tearfully, "But I can't help it. Knowing what Link is doing… I can't watch you get hurt like that. He's planning on taking everything from you. Zelda's in a state of shock. She was pregnant… but S… Aries told me that she lost the baby and can't figure out how to tell Link. He's going insane, Malon. He's crazed on the idea of finding you and… and punishing you for not telling him about Kierana." She looks around. "Where is she, anyway?" I stare at her and finally nod.

"Kierana," I call, my voice catching in my throat, "Come on out here, baby." Obediently, my daughter steps out from behind the cabinet and looks up at the Zora. Ruto puts her hand over her chest.

"Oh… No wonder," she whispered solemnly. "She looks just like him." I look at her angrily. "So sorry," she said, backing away from me. "I didn't mean to… offend you." My face softens and I motion her in.

"Do you think that you can help me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman called Aires stood in front of the King of Hyrule. Link watched her give her report while Zelda sat quietly in the back of the room. What they discussed when the report was finished would inevitably change Malon's life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you say that this… Aires told you that they had already searched the canyon? Do you really think that it's going to be safe to go there?" Ruto nods and grins at me.

"You will be completely safe," she whispers, afraid, I guess, of someone overhearing us. "Believe me, you shall not be bothered." I smile, happy that people were finally offering us help. "I'll take you there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, I didn't like her." By the evening, Kierana and I are curled together in the basement of a small cabin that belongs to a young woman named Pamela. She had been very kind and promised to allow us to stay there for a while. Even when I told her that we may be chased and we were in hiding, the 19-year-old had openly given us her support.

"I promise, no matter what, you can stay here. I'm up for a little adventure." She grinned. I had tried to tell her to watch out, but I don't think that she noticed.

"Who, sweetie? Pamela?" Kierana shakes her head vigorously. "Who, baby?" She looks at me and sighs.

"Woo-to." I hold her tightly.

"Oh, Kierana. Don't worry. She's our friend." My daughter looks at me and smiles. Instantly, the house above us shakes and it sounds like it had exploded.

"Malon! I know that you're here somewhere!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well, here's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is going to be a dramatic one! Thanks to all that have reviewed:**

**Mullenium Master: I love how you review each chapter, thanks so much!**

**Fanfic-Lover: Let me just say, emotions will run high in the next chapter**

**EJ Amber: Thank you so much! I hope that you keep reading it!**

**Childsage: please, do keep reviewing!**

**Wicked Azar: He's really only going to get worse… but there will be a reason!**


	6. Cornered

I know she couldn't help it, but it doesn't help me from being mad at her. As soon as she had heard the explosion, Kierana had screamed. The look of terror in my eyes made her silent, but it was too late. Link had heard her.

"Malon? I'm going to find you!" I hope against all odds that Link won't open the cabinet in the corner and find the hidden stairwell, but its no use. I hear the door open and a small light filled the large basement. The two of us crawl to the far end, and I listen in horror as Link tells his soldiers to let him go alone.

"You. Come with me." I see his silhouette beckon to someone, and a tall, slender woman joins him at the top. They come down the stairs with a lantern and the door at the top slams shut. Link sees me and smiles, an evil smile that I wouldn't have ever imagined him having. But there seems to be something in his eyes, a compassion of some sorts.

"Malon… pleasure to see you again. Take the child," he directs, and the woman that had accompanied him looks at him in horror. "Do it, Aires." She looks upset, but walks over to where I'm crouched on the floor and puts her hand on my shoulder. She leans down and I hear her promise,

"It's going to be okay. I'll take care of her." I look at her and she nods ever so slightly, but I don't loosen my grip on Kierana.

"Mommy? Mommy don't let her take me!" she screams, and my heart breaks as Aires grabs her and pulls her away from me.

"No!" I yell, and I lunge at her, but it's no use. She's a good five inches taller than I am, and she easily dodged my jump. Link walks over to me purposefully and grabs my shoulders. He nods his head towards the back of the room and Aires takes my daughter, who's head is buried into her shoulder, to a place where she can't see me.

"Now, Malon," he yells, almost deafening, "You are going to pay for keeping her from me." He tightens the grip on my shoulders and thrusts them back, knocking me on my back. He brings his six foot five frame down on me and pins me to the ground with his knees.

"Please, Link," I beg, tears streaming down my face, "Don't hurt me like this. You aren't like this! I know it was wrong that I didn't tell you about Kierana, but is that really a reason to do this?" He looks at me and brings one hand to my neck and the other to the back of my head. It startled me; almost a romantic gesture.

"Malon," he says quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you anymore. But I am taking my daughter and leaving you here. Zelda's baby will need an older sister. And, sorry to rain on your parade, but she looks nothing like you. Anyone who doesn't know us will think she's Zel's and mine. Stay away from us, Malon. I don't want you near her." He stands up.

"Link…" Aires came out from the corner, Kierana still sobbing. "She needs her mother. Zelda won't be able to take care of a fussy four year old and a new baby." Link stares at her as if she had just smacked him.

"What? Are you defying me?" I expect Aires to back away, but she stands up to him.

"Yes," She says, looking at him in the eyes. "Leave her here with her mother." Link just looks at her and walks forward. She stays where she is, but I can see the panic in her eyes.

"Aires!" He grabs Kierana and holds her tightly. Then he puts her down and she runs to me, hugging me tightly. But I'm watching Link and Aires. He plants his feet and shoves her to the ground. She hits her head, rendering her unconscious, and Link storms over to us.

"Link, please," I beg, holding Kierana even tighter, "Don't do this…" but I know that there is no stopping him. Link slams me into the wall and I cry out in pain.

"I told you to leave her alone," he snarled, pinning me to the wall with his body, "But did you listen to me? No. So now, you have to face the consequences." Link pulls a knife out of his belt and I whimper like a child.

"Link…" I cry, tears flowing freely now, "Please!" I notice Kierana watching with wide eyes and suddenly, she frowns and glares at him.

"Daddy! Leave Mommy alone!" She throws herself towards him and sinks her teeth into his leg. I can't help but laugh as Link drops his dagger, but I scream when it pierces Kierana in the arm. She instantly quiets but doesn't shed a tear. She runs toward me and I scoop her up, reaching down to grab the knife as I run. I tear up the steps as Link watches, a slight smile on his face. The guards that I run into let me pass for some strange reason, and I don't stop running until we are safely locked up at Romani's.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I don't know what to say. That chapter was hard to write, and I know a lot of you will want to give me grief for making Link so mean. But as I told you, there IS a reason. So please review, and don't be really mean!**


	7. Crash and Burn

Kierana's arm seems to be fine, I note, as I look at the small cut on her arm from the knife that Link had dropped. She's sitting very quietly as Romani and I bandage it up, both of us with tears running down our faces.

"I never… knew that Link could be like that," I cry, hugging my baby tightly as soon as we finish wrapping it up. "It can't be him. There's got to be something wrong with him!" Romani takes Kierana as I completely break down into sobbing hysterics. "It's only going to be a matter of time before- he comes back." I stand up abruptly.

"Malon…" Romani looks at me sadly. "You know that I'm going to do everything possible to help you." I smile at her through my tears but continue to cry. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Hide!" I whisper urgently, trying to push her behind a door. "If it's him, we're all in huge trouble." But Romani shoves me behind it instead.

"Mommy!" I hear Kierana yelling for me, but the door locks and she quiets. I listen in horror as Romani opens the door.

"Are you the resident that lives here?" I hear a low male voice that sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place it. I gasp in surprise when Romani answers him.

"Actually, no. I'm Malon, and I'm just visiting someone who lives here. Why?" I don't hear a response, and there is a long pause. Suddenly, someone screams and I hear a loud crash. The male voice curses loudly, which sends Kierana into a fit of giggles as she tries to replicate the word.

"Excuse me, young lady. Are you, by any chance, Kierana?" I can almost hear my daughter thinking about whether or not to answer this, and I pray that she won't say yes.

"Romani!" she says finally, giggling again. I silently wonder about the medication that I had given her. Romani had promised it wouldn't be too strong, but I was having second thoughts.

"Is that your name? Hey, wait a second. Where did you get that bandage, little one?" This time, Kierana doesn't hesitate.

"My pony stepped on me. It's in painfulness and I'm sad now." With that, my daughter promptly bursts into tears. I can't help but laughing at her and wondering how she became such a good actress.

"Okay then. You stay here and be good. Is this your mommy?" I don't hear him say anything, so I assume that he's pointing to something.

"Nope. My mommy is… blonde," she says between crying fits. I smile as I imagine the soldier's frustration.

"Well… I… Thank you. We're going to be taking her away for questioning with the king. You… Oh, hello your Majesty." I freeze and lean closer to the door.

"Well, well, well." I hear the icy tone in Link's voice and I give an involuntary shiver. "Say hi to daddy, Kierana." I can't tell what she's doing, but she doesn't say anything. Then, to the soldier, I hear him give a command.

"Well, we have Malon. Take her and torch the rest of the place. Yes, this is Kierana. I would have thought that I had hired more competent people to work for me, but apparently you were almost misled by a four-year-old. Come on. Let's go." I listen in terror as he picks up the now screaming Kierana and takes her out.

"It's a farmhouse. It will burn like kindling." I hear him laughing and the door slams shut. I wait for thirty seconds and try to open the door, forgetting that it was locked.

"Romani…" I moan, throwing my weight against it as hard as I could. I started crying again, knowing that if they did indeed light the place on fire, I was dead for sure. "Someone, please help me!" To my horror, I heard the sound of something catching on fire. "Oh, please. Link, why are you doing this to me?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay, so that was chapter 7! A definite cliff-hanger: Hope you like it! Please, again, there is an excuse so don't write loads of trash about how much I suck, making Link so mean! Just keep reading and hear me out! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers:**

**Mullenium Master: Hmm… not quite an imposter… but you will find out soon. **

Black Triforce: Thanks for reading my other stories, they aren't quite as good, but still…

**Fanfic-Lover: Link's meanness will eventually shed new light on this situation.**

**Naoki07- Emotions do run high in this story, I will admit this. It should probably be under the Angst category but I don't really feel like switching it right now.**

**Bluedranzer77- Go ahead, you can hate and love him at the same time- there's just something so cool about a good boy gone bad.**

**SageofTheMinish- That's what makes him interesting.**

**Lizai- Yep, there's a reason and it's coming**


	8. Get Away

I stand at the doorway, numb. There is no possible way that I will ever be able to get out of this mess alive. I start crying as I hear the house fall around me, but I am suddenly aware of a stone pathway that leads through what was once the kitchen. It's incredibly hot, but I decide to take my chances and I run through the burning house to try and catch up with Link, but my legs collapse under me and I sit, watching Romani's house burn.

"What do you think you're doing, jerk? Get off of me!" Romani, pretending to be Malon, hits the guard that was trying to restrain her and rushes over to where Link holds his daughter, who is kicking and screaming hysterically.

"WANT… Mommy!" Kierana starts to cry again when she saw Romani running towards her. Link laughs and turns to face her.

"How'd they let you go?" he asks, raising his eyebrows suspiciously. "I know that you're strong, but… wait a minute. Where are we?" Romani glances around and recognizes the hidden valley, a place that not too many people know about in the darkest part of the Swamp.

"The hidden valley. But that's not the point." She looks up and sees Link staring at her with a satisfied expression on his face.

"You aren't who I'm looking for," he whispers, leaning close to her. "Romani. Nice try, though. Malon wouldn't know anything about where we were." She instantly freezes, realizing that there was no way out. "Where is she, Romani? I want you to tell me. I would like to talk to her." Romani glances at Kierana, then sighs.

"You can't." Link opens his mouth to object, but Romani continues. "She was locked in the storeroom of the ranch house. The one that you b-u-r-n-e-d." She spelled it quickly because she knows that Kierana is a smart four-year-old and didn't want to let on what she knew about the child's mother's demise.

"You. Come here." A young guard rushes over to Link and bows clumsily, then looks up and nods. "Yes. Do you know if Saria is still in custody?" Romani looks at him oddly. "Yes, Saria. Or maybe you know her as Aires? Long story," he says breezily. "You two can talk all about it while you wait in prison. Well? Is she?" The man looks at Link sideways.

"Um, sir? We just received word that she escaped today… and your wife is missing."

I push myself up and force myself to stay standing. I look at the remains of the beautiful ranch and regret that I had come here. It's my fault that Link has Kierana and Romani, and I figure that it is only a matter of time before he rediscovers me, too. I think vaguely about Aires. I wonder what had happened to her when she made Link so angry. I shudder and walk around, slowing assessing the damage done to me.

My arms look fine, but my legs are burned a little bit and they are painful to touch. I know that I can't go too far with my injuries, and I can feel a pain starting to grow up my back. When I hear a scream, I instantly feel relieved.

"Oh my gosh! Roma- um… Malon? Um... What's going on here?" Cremia rushes over to me and I fall into her arms, sobbing.

"Cremia? L-Link's got… got… Romani and … Kierana." I barely manage to get the words out before I start crying again. She looks over at the house and pulls me to a standing position again. "Wh-hat are w-e going to do?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do, but we aren't going to stay here unless you want to get caught by someone."

**Author's Notes:**

**I am so sorry that it's taken so much time for me to do this chapter- I've been busy with school stuff, but I'm going to try and update soon. Hope that you liked this, it was kind of short, unfortunately, I am suffering from a small case of writer's block. Okay, so keep updating and be patient!**


	9. Zelda's Theory

Zelda and Aires are standing silently, watching us as Cremia and I walk up the hill. When I see that they are there at the top, I break into tears again and rush at Aires, screaming.

"What did you do with my baby? Where did Link take her? Tell me, Aires! Where is she?" Aires grabs my hands and holds me still, but my body still shakes from my sobs.

"First of all, I'm not Aires. I'm Saria. Second of all, I don't know where she is, but I am willing to help you find her. And third, probably most importantly, Zelda here believes that Link is being possessed." This last information startles me. I look at Zelda in shock, but she is avoiding eye contact. I wait a few seconds, and she finally speaks.

"Lucife. I think that 'assistant' of his is overpowering him. He came to us about three months before the wedding, begging for a job. Lucife struck me as dishonest, because someone with his looks and behavior surely isn't jobless. About a month after that, Link started acting weird, and Lucife was nowhere to be seen. Occasionally, like at our wedding, Lucife appeared again, and, well, Link was jittery. I assumed it was the whole marriage thing, but now, with the baby coming and all, he's a lot different- or indifferent, I guess." I stare at her in disbelief. I can't actually believe that she thinks that this… Lucife… his assistant… is possessing Link. To my horror, I feel my temperature rising and I feel like yelling. Stop it, I tell myself, no. Stop.

"Zelda, get it through your stupid, pathetic, spoiled, blonde head! You are going crazy! You're so upset that the man that you married is going insane, you think that he's being possessed! I don't get it! What is wrong with you? It doesn't make any sense!" Zelda stares at me, her eyes open wide.

"Did- did you just call me blonde?" I stare at her, confused.

"What?" She looks me, tears filling her eyes. "What the heck are you talking about, Zelda?" She looks at the ground and coughs.

"You called me a blonde, didn't you?" I frown at her, then nod.

"I can't believe that. Here I am, trying to help you, and you go and insult me. Well, let me tell you-"

Zelda is interrupted with a high-pitched scream and a lot of yelling. From our view from the top of the hill, we soon see what we are dreading- Link and his men are coming up at us.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, I am really, really, sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have been really busy. I hope you all like this very short chapter, I know it isn't really good, but I figured that it was better than nothing.**


	10. The face of a demon

**A/N: VERY DISTURBING CHAPTER! VIOLENT! BE WARNED!**

"Stay calm," Zelda whispers to me. I feel rage boiling up inside me like never before, but I somehow manage to listen to her. "I have an idea." As she tells me what she has planned, I have to admit that it is a pretty good plot. "So, when you see her, remember the code." I nod, looking straight ahead as Link, heading the pack, comes to a stop in front of us.

"Zelda. Get over here now." His words are like ice, but that is nothing compared to what his eyes look like. The hatred is evident, and I shudder involuntarily, wondering what had happened to my life. I turn look around for Kierana, but I feel a hand on my shoulder and remember that Aires, or whoever she was, was supposed to be watching my actions.

"Mommy! Mama, help me!" I hear the screams of my daughter before I see her. I whirl around in terror to see Link holding her in a deadly tight grip with one arm, his other hand gripping Zelda's wrist. All of his men seem afraid to fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Aires moving over to my left. She's seen Ruto. The black-haired girl looks frightened, and I wince. It wasn't really her fault, after all. My attention flies back to Link when I hear him laugh.

"What a lovely little child. She just tried to bite me." The piercing color of his eyes burns into my soul, causing my world to crash around me. The tears begin to flow from my daughter's eyes as he pulls out a long rope and begins to tie her up.

"Link, she's a baby! Leave her alone!" I rush forward, hearing Aires' cries attempting to bring me back. I'm instantly grabbed by two of Link's men and hurled to the ground.

"Zelda, take her." As he holds my daughter out to the princess, I can only hope that she was telling the truth and is really on my side. As soon as she gets a good grip on her, she turns and takes off running. The two men holding me down jump up to run after her, leaving me free to run off with Aires and Cremia, following Zelda's getaway path. I'm running as fast as I can when a raging, burning pain in my left leg stops me. I look down to see a fire arrow burning into my leg. Link is walking towards me, slowly, and I look back at my leg.

"It's not g-going to www-work, Link," I manage, pulling the arrow out of my thigh. Blood begins to pool around it. "You can't keep me from her. I- you've lost her now, for good. Zelda and Kierana." With a slight yelp, I decide that I can try to get away. I turn and run again, but Link throws himself on top of me and rolls me over, pinning me to the ground.

"I'm sick of you, Malon." The words are bitter, but I see, again, what makes me think that Zelda may be right about the possession. "Something is going to have to make you stop interfering." He looks at me and grins. "Still afraid of the dark?" He pulls out a dark blue cloth and before I realize what his plan is, he ties it around my eyes, gently, almost lovingly.

"Link, please, stop this," I beg, tears running down my face. "You aren't like this! What's happened to you?" I take in a deep breath, but his fist connects with my jaw, and I stammer, trying to breathe.

"I'm going to get rid of you, Malon. Rest assured, I will." I feel cool metal on my arm. "You can't see me," he whispered, running the metal down my arm lightly. "And you don't know what I'm going to do to you." There was a second's pause and an intake of breath. Suddenly, I felt something pierce my skin and I cried out in pain. The wetness of my blood began soaking my sleeve.

"Link—Stop. Don't do it again," I cry, sobbing. "Please…" My voice drifts off. He leans closer to me: I can tell his breath is on my face. "No more."

"Are you done? Will you give me custody of Kierana?" I close my eyes to plunge even further into darkness. I picture Kierana, growing up in the castle of Hyrule. My first thoughts pertain to a happy life. But then I see Link, abusing, harassing, and attacking her. I will not give my baby up to this monster.

"No. I won't. Kill me, Link, but I will never give my daughter to you." He inhales sharply, then runs a cold hand down the side of my face.

"Very well. Then I'm afraid that I am going to have to condemn you to a very painful death. I hope you suffer, Malon. With the power invested in me by Ganon, I will make sure that you die. And when I have your precious child, Link will suffer, too, until he gives me my palace, and my kingdom!" He pulls the cloth away from my eyes, but I am no longer looking into the face of Link. The person in front of me is a demon.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey! More updating deserves more reviewing, don't you think? Let me know what you think of this chapter, I know that it was a little gruesome. (Okay… a lot gruesome.) But… Sorry it took so long to add this chapter, my hard drive erased all of my files and I'm trying to rebuild. Also, if you like Harry Potter fanfics, I just added one (hence the name born2beinslytherin.) It's called Legacy and you may want to check it out if you've got nothing better to do. And it isn't as dark as these.**


	11. The Power of Love

I look around, horrified to see the real Link lying on the ground not seven feet away from me. He's hardly breathing, and his face is pale. From where I am on the ground, I notice Zelda is running back over to him, sobbing. Cremia has Kierana, and I notice that Aires is standing, now joined with Romani. The guards have all broken rank, and the majority of them are surrounding me and Lucife.

"Don't come any closer or you are all going to regret it. Ganon knew what he was doing when he sent me here! He's given me the power to destroy all of you! And I will, I promised him that!" The handsome soldier that the rest of Link's army knew as Lucife is gone. The apparition in front of me is human formed, but instead of skin, his body is black. His facial features are gone as well: all that is remaining are his eyes, now blood red. His arms are long and thin, but there is no doubt that he has undeniable power. He reaches back with the knife, and I close my eyes and prepare to die. Suddenly, Zelda's voice rings out.

"NO!" She screams, and I open my eyes, startled. Lucife turns and yelps, seeing that Link has stood and stepped toward him.

"Why are you alive?" Lucife screams, circling him. "Ganon said that it was your time! I've taken over you too many times, and this is the last straw. Promise me your castle or you will have to die." Link, who is slowly regaining his color, smiles at him weakly.

"Ganon still has yet to understand the power of love, Lucife. Love brought me back, and I am getting stronger as I speak. You don't understand his power, or his way of thinking. He is simply using you as a tool to get what he wants. If you manage to destroy all of us, you are going to have no choice but to give the control of my palace to him. You will never be king of Hyrule." Lucife screams in anger at Link's words.

"No! You have it wrong! I will get what I want! I have more power than you do! I am not alone!" He turns and holds out his hand, looking at me. Link turns and pales.

"No. Malon… I thought that you were on our side. What did you do?" I shake my head, not understanding. The demon rolls his eyes, a gesture that would be almost comical if the situation had not been so serious..

"Not her. I'm through with her. Ruto… come here." A small, petite girl with jet black hair steps forward timidly. I realize with a new understanding that she had been there for quite a while, just watching.

"Lucife… what's going on?" She whispers, looking at him with tear filled eyes. Link looks at her, confused.

"That's not Ruto. What are you talking about?" The girl looks up at Link and begins to sob in earnest.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I… he changed me into a human because he wanted you to fall in love with me… he promised me that he would always love me and take care of me. I see now that he's a liar," she hisses, glaring at him and momentarily regaining her confidence. "And I am never going to help him." With those words, there is a bright flash of light and in her place stands the regal Zora princess that everyone is familiar with. Lucife sees her and laughs evilly.

"My dear girl," he says, walking over to her and grabbing her arm, "You may not be aware that you sold your soul to me. I own you. You now have no choice but to help me. You can either help me… or die." Ruto looks at everyone gathered around her and takes a deep breath. I look into her eyes and see what no one else does.

_She thinks that this is her fault, _I realize, with a panic. I close my eyes and shudder, then step forward.

"Ruto, it isn't you. This isn't any of our faults," I cry, looking around at the crowd. I look at Aires, and, with a start, see the young Kokiri Saria staring back at me.I blink, though, and the tough adult is standing there. Link looks at me and walks over to where I am standing.

"I caused this problem the minute that I allowed an innocent young man to join my forces. Lucife," He says, looking at the deep red eyes that seem to be glowing. "Now we fight."

**Author's Notes:**

**I am soooo sorry that I have taken so long to update. I've been really, really, busy, and I am just now getting my computer to work. I hope that all of you had a great holiday season and that you review soon! **


	12. Return from the Devil

I close my eyes, unable to watch. I hear Zelda scream, though, and I look up. To my horror, Ruto is lying on the ground, still and unmoving. I look at Link, afraid of what I am seeing. His face is set, and he is watching Lucife with a look of hatred on his face, I have never seen him so angry.

"She was innocent, Lucife. Killing her isn't giving you any advantage." Link pulls out his sword and looks at the demon, as if to challenge him. "You're a coward." Lucife howls in rage, and red fire shoots out of his hands, singeing the grass.

"Don't call me a coward," He screams, rushing at him. Link lifts the Master sword over his head and brings it down, and white light comes flashing out of it, drawing a line of blazing flame where it had been. He whirls it around and forms an orb of light, which he sends flying off into Lucife's stomach. He screams in pain and sends a blue flame back at Link, who deflects it effortlessly, a grim smile on his face.

"Give up, Lucife. You can't win." Lucife glares at him, and spins around. Before we can realize what happened, he disappears.

"Link!" Zelda runs over to her husband and throws her arms around his waist, almost crying. She manages to regain her composure and stands up, dusting herself off, but I can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"He's not gone for good, Zel," he whispers quietly. "He's going to come back. But…" Suddenly, Aires steps forward.

"Link?" She asks, timidly. "Are- are we still…" she blushes, and Link reaches for one of her hands. Even though she has to be at least 5ft 7, he's looking down at her. "I'm sorry," she cries, breaking into tears. "I'm so, so, sorry." He looks at her and pulls her face up so she's looking in his eyes.

"Do you want me to change you back?" He asked, looking at her calmly. She returns his gaze and nods, then suddenly looks away. "You are a sage. You don't need my help," he says, gently. She blinks and nods, understanding. "But first, I want you to tell your story." She nods and stands gracefully, then turns to us.

"I am a selfish person. I wanted Link for myself, and I didn't think that anyone else should have him. I knew him the longest, grew up with him, I thought that I deserved him. So, the day of the wedding, I tried to convince everyone that I was dead. I managed to seem dead. But I went to the Gerudo princess. She convinced me to change into a human and seduce Link. I wanted my revenge, and I took her advice. She made me this." With these words, she gestures savagely at her body. I'm not quite sure what Link is going for, having her talk. I'm not even quite sure who she is.

"But then," Link coaxes, looking at her reassuringly. "Go on." She takes a deep breath and continues.

"But then, Link asked me to work for him. Said he wanted my help. So I agreed. He wanted me to find Kierana. He also wanted me to help Zelda, since she is pregnant. I wanted to kill him, but I agreed. It was then that I realized that it wasn't Zelda's fault. It was only Link. And now… I know that it was Lucife." She stops talking and closes her eyes. Suddenly a green light flashes and in her place stands the young forest Sage.

"Saria… it's okay." Link turns to the rest of us and looks around. "No one can be held responsible for their actions. Lucife tricked us all. And I want to tell you… I tried to get out. When I was being possessed… I tried in my actions to tell you that it wasn't really me. But I hope that you will forgive me for what I did anyway. I should have worked harder." I can't take it. I begin to walk forward, but change my mind. I walk over to where my daughter is sitting with Cremia and take her in my arms. I head back over to Link and take a deep breath.

"Kierana… meet your daddy."

**Author's Notes: **

**Well, here's a second chapter for all of you guys that were awaiting my stories! I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to the other stories, but I will try! A very special thanks to Mullenium Master for reviewing so quickly! This chapter update was for you!**


End file.
